Love Euphoria Chain
by nim1980
Summary: Two school idol leaders from A-rise and µ were dating. In a short moment of their intimacy and privacy, a little song rose from their bonds and heart. [Contains Yuri]


**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Kousaka Honoka blushed at the possessive yet comforting hand on her hip holding her flushed to another body. Straddled on the lap and looking down at green eyes staring at Honoka's blue eyes was her lover, Kira Tsubasa.

In the confines of Tsubasa's living room, the two in an intimate position, the girls were free to satiate their desires sparkling with love and passion. The kind of love that sparked melodious joy in their life together. And the passions stoked from their rivalry as school idols, maybe even to the core of their spirit.

From their time spent together as girlfriends into lovers, a new exuberant sense of their bonds blossomed into them. Now, provoked by from the flutters in their stomach and thrill of one another's touch spurring for more.

Their soft lips met, as Honoka's locks of ginger hairs tickled the flesh of Tsubasa's cheek. Their eyes drooped half-closed, heat rising to their cheeks at the feeling of euphoria flushed by the tingling sensations of their lips and tender dances at the taste of their tongues with playful soft nips on their lips. Honoka's hands rested on the shoulders of her lover. While Tsubasa's hands held her lover's hips comfortingly and securely.

A low moan rumbled in their throat, as their lips parted by the sense of a slithering warmth in their throat. Lips tingling at the exhalation of their breaths as their heads lulled at the brush of their lips and meeting once more with their whispering sighs. At the full envelopment of their lips, another kind of fluttering washed over their faces.

Their tongues began to slide over one another's lips, a slow crossing until the tips touched. A small startling jolt and moan reverberated in both girls. This was not their first kiss, but it felt all the same with the bliss and euphoric sensations that spiralled along their spines. It was invoked further, fanning the warmth that made their body aroused with a sensitivity that needed love.

Honoka's hands slowly slide across Tsubasa's shoulders, caressing over the clothed body and feeling the pulse and small shivers reacting to her touch. The sigh that rose from Tsubasa's mouth in their lips could be felt beneath Honoka's palms. A yearning drew them to curl and caress their tongues and orifices. Making them hotter and aware of another's tingling need at the shiver of their body.

Tsubasa's hand on Honoka's hip slid behind to the small of the back, caressing her finger in circles and rubbing out a low hum in Honoka's throat. Honoka loved the feeling of her tailbone being rubbed, and melt down her tension as she rewarded Tsubasa with her lips around Tsubasa's tongue. Tsubasa hummed and raised a brow at the pop of Honoka's lips, ending their kiss. Honoka smiled and put her palms to Tsubasa's cheeks.

"So soon?" Tsubasa asked, looking at Honoka's blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You're rubbing my back," Honoka pointed out, smiling brightly as she looked at Tsubasa's grinning face.

"You don't like it?" Tsubasa asked with a gentle smile.

Honoka giggled and shook her head, "No~, I appreciate it," She said and chastely kissed Tsubasa's cheek.

"Appreciate you say," Tsubasa hummed as she smiled and felt Honoka's hands clasped around to the back of her neck.

"Are you gonna' fish out compliments?" Honoka provoked light-heartedly as her fingertip drew circles around Tsubasa's nape.

Tsubasa shivered and hummed in pleasure, leaning her face forward on Honoka's chest. Honoka let out a small 'Oh~' in delight and cradled Tsubasa's head to her chest. Fingers twirled and brushed locks of brown hair as Honoka scratched Tsubasa's scalp to bring a content satisfaction to her lover.

"Mmm~, I'd say you have plenty with what you're doing," Tsubasa smiled as she heard Honoka whine.

"Aww, is that the best of your gallant praise?" Honoka said and laughed as she felt Tsubasa's fingers briefly tickle the small of her back.

Tsubasa pulled her head back and raised a hand from Honoka's hip to cup Honoka's chin with a smirk on her lips.

"Your presence and touch melt my words to bring you praise," Tsubasa sang, her voice as smooth and cool in the way that made Honoka attentive and smiled as she continued.

"It leaves me breathless, touching with my hands and fingers," Tsubasa continued and amusedly grinned as Honoka giggled.

"Don't suffocate," Honoka inserted as her eyes looked at Tsubasa's green eyes glazing with mirth.

"It's not enough that your lips met mine," Tsubasa sang and brushed her thumb along Honoka's lower lip until it was at the rising corner.

"My heart beats, love breathes," Honoka sang and brightly smiled as she rested her forehead on Tsubasa's forehead.

"But all of me yearning for you," Honoka continued and slid her hands over Tsubasa's shoulder to lay them on Tsubasa's chest, and the hand on her lip lowered to place upon her chest.

"Love Euphoria Chain~," The two girls sang together, laughing in the end and chastely kissing their lips.

A soft echo of their pulsating warmth flowed inside their fluttering stomachs. Their voices gracing their ears to the song they sang in tandem to the flow of their filled heart, blossoming with love and joy. A glow in their eyes as they looked at each other with a blissful smile, radiantly happy.

* * *

 **Author's afterword: Yo! Just wanted to write a short one-shot that made me feel like 'this is crispy and nice' kind of thing. Anyway, needed a jolt of enjoying writing stories so, yea. Thank you.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
